


Human Nature

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Complete, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Everlark in the End, Everlarkthorne - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One-Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: Katniss is nothing if not a good friend, Peeta is the not-so-innocent bystander...and Gale needs a birthday present.
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne/Katniss Everdeen (Past), Gale Hawthorne/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a prequel to another story on Tumblr, but stands well on its own.

“ _Reaching out_

_To touch a stranger_

_Electric eyes are everywhere_

_See that girl_

_She knows I'm watching_

_She likes the way I stare...”_

_-Michael Jackson “Human Nature”_

**Human Nature**

“Why did we ever decide to come to a club?” Katniss asked her best friend, Gale. She looked around the dimly lit room and dancefloor with a thick sea of gyrating bodies just below them. “Not even that—why did we decide on a regular club?”

“Because the only gay club here is lacking in new blood,” Gale answered. “And, it’s my birthday so I want to hang with the normies.” He took a sip from his glass of vodka. “Plus, you’ve been in a bad mood and need to get laid.”

“I thought this was for you,” Katniss replied with a chuckle. “Also, I love how straight people are all normies. Gay, straight, bi, pansexual, asexual…we’re all normal. Get your head out of your ass.”

“Actually, I’d rather have my head up his ass.” He pointed his glass ahead. “At the bar. The hot blond.”

Katniss looked at the man that Gale was currently ogling. He was cute; brushed back blond locks and wearing a fitted white t-shirt and jeans that showed off his muscular tone—but not in an obnoxious way. He was talking to Johanna, the bartender, and it didn’t seem like the woman was going in for the kill.

Katniss knew all about Johanna’s prowess, her center humming at the memory of the one night she had the woman on her knees and in-between her thighs.

“Do you want him?” Katniss asked, still examining the blond. “I mean, from here, he is cute—but he could be a mess up close.”

“Will you check for us?”

Gale pouted, his grey eyes intense in the darkness and Katniss felt that old familiar heat hit her. They had broken up a long time ago and he was still her best friend, but Gale could put it down when he wanted to.

His dark hair, rich olive skin (he was olive _everywhere_ ), and sharp eyes made him irresistible to men and women.

The pout that he was currently giving her was the reason she even tried anal sex.

Not that she didn’t enjoy it now.

“Us?” she repeated. “You want to share your present?”

“You need sex…I need sex…” Gale countered. “There’s a reason he’s at a club alone and it looks like Johanna is not going after him.”

“Fine,” Katniss groaned as she stood up, smoothing down her dress. “How do I look?”

Gale gave her a onceover; she was wearing her favorite red dress that she usually went braless for and heels that were predictably expensive and uncomfortable—but they made her legs look killer. Her dark hair was in loose waves, resting along her shoulders.

“I’d do you,” he told her and then smirked. “Wait—I already have.”

“You’re a dick,” she retorted.

“A _huge_ one.”

Katniss rolled her eyes before laughing at his words. “But I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Gale blew her a kiss. “Now, go get us a man!”

++++++

“So why are you hanging out here at the bar?”

Peeta turned to the woman placing his old-fashioned on a napkin.

“I came here to meet a friend of mine, but he had to cancel,” he replied, taking a sip. “Damn, that is good.”

“I’m the best,” the woman replied with grin. She held out her hand. “Johanna Mason.”

“Peeta Mellark,” he replied in turn, shaking it.

Johanna eyed him in curiosity. “So, the man…friend or foe?”

“Just friend.” Peeta took another sip from his glass. “I had that moment in college. It was pleasant at best.” He eyed her; Johanna was gorgeous—there was a confidence that caught him immediately. However, there wasn’t a spark and he could tell she knew it, too. “How about you? Anyone here catching your eye?”

“There is one person,” Johanna admitted. “It was once and she definitely threw me for a loop. However, she’s not the settling down kind.”

Her eyes strayed behind him and Peeta turned in the direction of Johanna’s stare.

Over at the VIP booths, a couple sat laughing together as they watched the crowd, both dark-haired and tanned skin—not to mention both unbelievably attractive. The man was square-jawed with sharp eyes and a ruggedly handsome smile. The woman had a heart-shaped face framed by dark waves that rested against her shoulders, the red dress she wore displaying her full breasts and long legs.

They looked comfortable together, but something was off…

Peeta turned back to Johanna. “So, what’s their story?” He polished off his drink. “I mean, if they’re here together and you have a past with her—”

“I just ate her pussy once,” Johanna informed him offhandedly. She placed a shot in front of him. “It was fucking delicious. Didn’t know it had the potential to break my heart, though.”

“That good, huh?” Peeta threw back the shot and looked over at the two. They were both deep in conversation, unaware of everything around them. “I mean, she is gorgeous.”

“Tell me about it,” the woman in front of him replied. “Ooh—she’s coming over!”

From his peripheral vision, Peeta could see the woman walking sensuously over. The crowd seemed to part for her as she headed toward the bar. Before he knew it, the woman—who was even more gorgeous up close—was standing beside him.

“Hey Johanna,” she greeted the bartender throatily. “Gin and tonic for me and—” Her eyes went to Peeta, sizing him up. “—whatever this guy wants.”

Johanna winked at the woman before looking to Peeta. “Another old-fashioned?”

He nodded before turning to the woman. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Up close, Peeta could see how striking she was, especially her eyes. They were dark and smoky…electric. He could feel the heat build in his veins as he stared at her. “You’re staring.”

He shook himself from his reverie. “Sorry.”

The woman grinned; a rich laugh escaping her rose-colored lips.

“I like it.” Her hand went to his wrist, her thumb caressing his pulse point. “Did you want to join me and my friend at the booth?”

Johanna slid his glass toward him and smiled. “Go on. You’ve got nothing to lose.”

His eyes went once more to the woman in the red dress.

He had everything to lose.

Including his heart.

++++++

“So, what do you for a living, Peeta?” Gale asked as he sipped the gin and tonic that Katniss got him.

She had quickly introduced herself and her companion to Peeta as he slipped into their booth. He was now sandwiched between the two as their towhead piece. Katniss turned to listen, leaning against him, and giving him an amazing view down her dress.

“I work for a music streaming company,” he told the man. “How about you?”

“I actually work in media relations for a nearby museum,” Gale told him. “I also perform once in a while, on the side.”

“Gale is great with a guitar,” Katniss said. “Has been since we were kids.”

“Katniss can sing,” Gale told him proudly. “Beautiful voice—even the birds stop to listen when she decides to belt one out.”

“Do you ever perform together?” Peeta asked.

“Depends on the audience.” Katniss looked to her friend and then to Peeta. “Do you want to get out of here? I think I can persuade Gale to perform even though it’s his birthday.”

Peeta raised a glass to the handsome man. “Happy birthday.” Gale’s deep charcoal eyes lit up at Peeta’s greeting. Peeta felt his own chest warm at the soft grin on Gale’s lips. “I really would like to hear you play, though.”

“Then, let’s go.” Katniss was already standing, holding out her hand to him. “Gale’s place is not too far from here.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea—”

Gale’s hand went to Peeta’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We’ll make it worth your while.” He leaned over, his mouth just at Peeta’s ear. “I might even get Katniss to sing for you.”

When Peeta turned to Gale, he found their faces only inches away. He could see the gold flecks in the man’s eyes—it might’ve been the alcohol—but like his reaction to Katniss, Peeta felt a fire begin to kindle inside.

“Promise?” he stuttered out.

“We like you, Peeta,” Gale told him. “Just ask and we’ll give it to you.”

His gaze went to Katniss and he took her hand.

She closed her fingers over his and a breathtaking smile graced her mouth. “Let’s go.”

++++++

Gale’s apartment had a great view of the city. Peeta looked out from the wide balcony while inside Katniss made more drinks and Gale freshened up before going to retrieve his guitar.

He walked back into the living room and found a fire burning in the hearth. The room was wide and comfortable, dark furniture with soft, plush throw pillows and an accent of green due to the living wall above the couch.

“How do you like the place?” Katniss asked as she stepped into the living room sans heels. She handed Peeta a glass of wine. “It’s wonderful what money can get you.”

“It’s a great spot,” Peeta replied, taking another sip. He looked at the glass. “This is delicious.”

“I work in public relations for the winery that produced it,” Katniss informed him. “So I’m glad you like it.”

Peeta took another sip. “What winery?”

“Abernathy Vineyard.”

He almost choked on his next gulp. “Their bottles run in the hundreds—at their cheapest.”

“That’s not too bad for the quality,” Katniss informed him. She took his hand and led him to the couch. “My uncle and aunt own the vineyard and I grew up there with my sister.”

“I was also there most of the time.” Gale stepped into the room, wearing a thin t-shirt and a pair of sweats slunk low on his hips, his guitar in his grasp. “Haymitch and Effie practically made me their honorary son.”

“It’s because you would never leave,” Katniss retorted, pulling Peeta down to sit next to her. She curled her legs underneath, pressing herself to his side. “Haymitch took a shotgun to you when you took me to prom. Your face in our pictures were hilarious!”

“Bitch,” Gale replied before meeting Peeta’s eyes. “As you can see, we’re close.”

“I thought you were related for a moment,” he told them. “Same skin tone…grey eyes…”

“Practically. The children might’ve come out with six toes,” Katniss joked. “He’s gay with a background in straight.”

“Meaning?” Peeta asked.

“We’ve fucked,” Gale told him. “Actually, she’s about the only girl that I’ve penetrated.”

Peeta didn’t know if it was the wine…or the shots…or the old-fashion…but he found himself curious about their relationship.

Also, if he was being completely honest, very turned on by the thought of the two together.

“I’m not surprised,” he said tightly, his eyes straying to the woman next to him. “Katniss seems like the kind of girl that you won’t forget.”

Her eyes softened at Peeta’s words and she reached to brush his hair away from his face.

She settled on her knees, moving closer until she was practically in his lap.

“You won’t remember my name by morning.”

Then her mouth was on his, ravaging him with her tongue roughly, as her hands wrapped around his neck. His own hand reached to her waist, pulling her firmly atop so she was straddling him. Katniss moaned in their kiss, grinding against him, as he guided her hips along his now full-mast erection.

They pulled apart breathlessly. “I won’t forget you,” he promised, and she flushed at words. “You’re something special. I can tell.”

Katniss didn’t reply, instead pulling her dress over her head and tossing it away.

Full breasts and rosy nipples greeted him and Peeta growled before his mouth went to one bud to taste.

“Fuck!” Katniss cried out in the warm air. “I’m going to fuck you so good, baby. You’ll never forget me.”

“You’re beautiful,” he told her, raining kisses against her chest.

“You’re both beautiful.” Their eyes went to Gale, face flushed, as he watched the two of them. It was obvious that he was turned on—judging by the impressive tent in his pants. He looked between his friend and Peeta. “Do you mind if I watch?”

Katniss moved off Peeta slightly, going to her friend. “I’m sorry. You were the one who chose him.”

Peeta’s eyes went to the man, a blush warming his face—among other things. “You chose me?”

“How could I not?” Gale replied. “You’re a beautiful man. Even from across the room, I can tell there was good in you.”

His chest filled at the man’s words.

“Come here.” Katniss moved off him, letting Gale take the space next to Peeta. Gently, his hand went to cup the man’s face as his eyes moved over the squared chin…sculpted cheekbones…slight smattering of freckles and kind eyes. “Thank you for choosing me.”

Leaning over, Peeta brushed his lips carefully along Gale’s.

Pulling away, Gale sighed before pressing forward for another kiss. His kiss was rough and passionate—just like Katniss’—and Peeta could see how he and Katniss worked well with one another, but not together.

They were too much alike, both full of fire.

Peeta felt the shuffle and looked to find Katniss on her knees before him, undoing the button of his jeans.

Gale’s lips moved along his jaw before finding purchase against his ear as he nipped gently. Peeta couldn’t help but moan at the current of pleasure that rushed through him at the man’s touch. Katniss was slowly unzipping him, and he shifted his hips to help her pull his jeans down, leaving him in briefs.

“Oh, we can definitely share that,” Gale breathed, kissing his neck.

Katniss stared up at them as her hand reached underneath his waistband to pull his cock out.

“Wow,” she and Gale declared in unison.

Peeta couldn’t but snort. “You two are scarily alike.”

“Who gets first taste?” Gale asked.

“Birthday boy first,” Katniss said graciously.

“Thanks sweetheart,” her friend replied as he moved off the couch and onto his knees.

He went to Katniss and kissed her messily, letting Peeta watch the tangle of their tongues. Then, when Peeta thought he couldn’t get any harder, Gale reached to Katniss’ panties and tore them off before plunging his fingers roughly up her cunt.

Her scream was muffled against Gale’s mouth as he relentlessly pumped into her.

“Fuck.” The word escaped Peeta’s lips without thought. “Fucking beautiful, the two of you.”

They pulled apart, chests heaving, and Gale slid his fingers out of his friend, offering his drenched digits to Peeta.

“She tastes delicious,” he told Peeta.

Peeta took his wrist, engulfing the man’s fingers in his mouth to sample Katniss. She did taste good, all sweet musk and he felt like he might explode just off this little bit of her.

After, he pulled his lips away and turned to the woman.

“Johanna was right. Someone could fall in love just off your pussy.”

“Hey!” Katniss put her hands to her hips. “I have more attributes than a delicious twat.”

“I know,” Peeta replied. “Can I make up for my words?”

She raised a brow. “How?”

“Stand over me,” he told her.

Katniss stood on the couch, feet on either side of him. “What—” His mouth immediately went to her slit, his tongue swiping up to her center and then along her clit. “—FUCK!” Peeta moved his hands to cup her ass cheeks, massaging as he continued to plunder her drenched sleeve.

He was momentarily distracted as Gale plunged onto his cock, his mouth warm and lips perfectly tight around him as he began to move up and down. The man knew what he was doing, coating Peeta’s shaft with his tongue and licking up the underside.

Peeta continued to feast on the woman before him, his fingers thrusting up into tight, wet tissue and he groaned at the squish of wetness as he fingered her. Her hands fisted into his hair, pushing his face into her center as she rode his tongue.

“Almost there, Peeta…” Katniss said against his face. “You’re so good…” He pushed the flat of his tongue to her labia, moaning against her soaked lips and she sped up, moving frantically to chase her climax. “Fuck…fuck…” He thrusted into her, crooking his fingers, and pressing into the spongy tissue. “PEETA!”

Katniss coated his face and he licked his lips hungrily as she sank down onto the couch. She fell against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

He could taste her everywhere.

The combination of her taste and the delicious suction of Gale’s mouth on his cock had him on the brink—

“We should take this to my bedroom,” Gale suddenly said as he slid his tongue away from Peeta. “Everything we need is there.” He stood up, pressing his lips to Peeta and then Katniss. “Finish undressing the man, darling. I’ll just get everything prepared.”

The man walked off, heading down the hallway in front of them.

Katniss turned to him; her smile suddenly bashful. “Hi.”

His own mouth fell into a grin.

“Hello.” Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her, savoring the musky scent. “You really are beautiful.”

“You don’t even know me,” she told him.

“I know that you’re a good friend.” He reached to tuck a tendril of her hair behind her ear. “And a considerate lover.”

“You’re drunk,” Katniss declared gently.

“Maybe,” Peeta replied. “But it hasn’t distracted me from knowing that I already like you.”

Once more, Katniss didn’t reply. Instead, she reached to pull his shirt over his head and then she went to her knees, helping him remove his shoes so he could step out of his jeans. Then, at last, Katniss helped remove his briefs off, leaving him naked before her.

She was at eye-level to his member and her lips just kissed his tip. He twitched noticeably at the gesture.

Standing, Katniss held out her hand and once again, he took it.

++++++

Gale’s room was dim, the only light coming from the fireplace on the opposite wall of his bed. Gale greeted them, wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs.

He smiled at the two, nodding at the cart in the corner of the room. “You two need another drink?”

“Yes. After that orgasm, I’m in need of hydration,” Katniss said as she went to the drink cart. “Peeta, you want?”

“No, I’m good,” Peeta replied as he sat on the bed.

Gale sat down next to him. “You okay?”

“I’m no good at this,” Peeta admitted. “The hit-it-and-quit-it kind of thing.”

“You don’t seem like the type,” Gale said kindly. “That’s not a bad thing.”

“But it won’t be anything more—” Peeta’s eyes went to the woman at the cart. “—then tonight.”

“Listen,” Gale said softly. “She hasn’t had it easy, so she doesn’t trust many people. However, if you do real well tonight—I don’t think she’ll be able to get you out of her mind.” He reached to cup Peeta’s cheek. “I don’t think either of us will.”

Gale’s mouth slanted over his and Peeta groaned, one hand going to the nape of the man’s neck and the other reaching underneath his boxers to stroke him. The feeling of Gale’s cock in his grasp had him hard instantly.

“Fuck.” They pulled apart to see Katniss in front of them, eyes glazed at the sight. Peeta could see the sheen of arousal between her thighs. “You two are beautiful together.”

Gale pushed him forward and Peeta stood up, going to her.

He took her hand. “You’re beautiful in the firelight.”

Katniss blushed. “You’re going to get laid. There’s no need for that.”

“This isn’t about getting laid,” he told her. Peeta pressed his lips to her neck as his hand went to palm her tits. “This is about feeling good and taken care of.” He kissed her once more; his tongue rough against hers. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Please…” she sighed against him. “I want you to make me feel good.”

Gale stood, moving to her back, letting his friend lean against him. “We’re _both_ going to make you feel good.”

Katniss turned to her friend, smiling gently. “It’s your birthday.”

“Well, sweetheart—” Gale’s mouth went to the curve of her neck, sucking harshly, and earning a hiss from his friend. “—you let me put my cock in that tight ass of yours and you’ll make my birthday wish come true.”

“Any other requests from the birthday boy?” she asked with a light smile.

“Yes.” Gale took her hand in his and then reached for Peeta’s hand as well. He walked the two over to the bed. “I’d like to see that beautiful cock of Peeta’s fill your cunt while I fill your pretty backside with my come.” He guided Peeta onto the bed first before looking to Katniss. “Will you allow it?”

Peeta slid back to the head of the bed, resting back as he watched the two.

“Yes,” Katniss said without hesitation. She turned to Peeta and his breath caught at the fullness in her gaze. “I’ll allow it.”

His stomach flipped and his heart raced at the look—he was a goner.

She could ask him for the goddamn moon, and he’d find a way to give it to her.

“Lay back, Peeta,” Katniss commanded as she crawled onto the bed towards him. She covered his body with hers, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose sweetly. “Hello again.”

“Hi.” His hand wove through her hair as the other one moved along her back until he found her full bottom, caressing the flesh tenderly. “Before we continue, can I tell you something?”

Katniss smiled. “Sure.”

His own mouth rose just slightly. “I think I could easily fall in love with you.”

“If you remember my name tomorrow, I might just let you,” Katniss countered as she began to move against him. Her nipples brushed against his chest and she purred at the sensation. “Kiss me, Peeta.”

His mouth found hers, gently pillowing her bottom lip between his own lips and sucking. His hands caressed her back, trailing down before one found its way between her thighs to gather her moisture along his fingers to smear along her labia.

“Fuck—you’re wet,” he said against her ear. “My hand is practically swimming in your pussy.” Katniss groaned against him. “You like that? Hearing how wet you are? Knowing how hard it makes me?”

“Yes…please…” Katniss cried out as he pushed a finger inside. “I need you inside me.” She looked over her shoulder at Gale. “Both of you.”

“I’m just admiring the view from here.” Gale climbed onto the bed, behind her. “Do you know how good your cunt looks with Peeta’s cock cradled between your lips? It’s a fucking work of art.”

Katniss whined in desperation and looked to Peeta. “Inside me… _now_.”

Peeta took his cock in his grasp, holding it in place for her. “Go ahead and sink down, Katniss.”

Sitting up, her hands went to his chest as her hips rose and in one swift motion, she was sheathed around him.

They moaned as he filled her to the hilt.

Her mouth fell open as she adjusted herself to the intrusion. Their eyes met, her own soaked in desire.

Peeta exhaled slowly, his nerves overflowing with the delicious sensation of his cock being inside her pulsing cavern. “Holy fuck, you’re amazing.”

Gale laughed roughly. “You’re about to see how amazing she is.” He reached for a bottle at his side, coating his hand and moving it along his cock. “Take a deep breath, Katniss.”

Straddling them both, Gale grabbed onto her hips and thrust forward.

“Fuck!” Katniss wailed into the air. “A little more warning, Gale!”

Her friend leaned down to kiss the small of her back. “Sorry, seeing you two together was too much.” He looked over to Peeta. “Are you alright there?”

Peeta gritted his teeth; the feeling of Katniss around him and knowing that there was only a slight barrier between himself and Gale was overwhelming.

“Okay…we’re probably going to have to move or else this is going to be over before you get started,” Peeta replied.

He rocked his pelvis and Katniss let out a moan, barely holding herself up against him.

“Don’t worry,” she told him tightly. “It feels good, actually.”

Peeta reached, pressing her chest down to his, and their mouths met messily.

Katniss smiled into their kiss as they began to move once more. Peeta drew out, allowing Gale to thrust in, and they began to work in tandem. Katniss clung to him, her mouth on his shoulder as her moans melted into his skin.

The room was warm; the smell of sex filling it as they lost themselves in a euphoric haze for…days…hours…minutes…seconds.

It felt almost all too soon when Peeta felt the beginning pulse of Katniss’ climax around him. Gale began to move hurriedly, his grunts thick as he began to fall into throes of their fucking.

“Katniss…how does it feel…both of us?” His hand reached between them, his fingers circling her clit. She tightened around him and his eyes rolled back at the feeling. “Fuck…how does it feel to be fucked in both holes?”

“Full…and so delicious…” Katniss peppered his jaw before landing a kiss on his open mouth. “How does it feel to be just a wall away from Gale’s cock? Does it excite you?” She licked along the back of his ear. “Maybe next time you and Gale can put them in…side by side—”

Peeta’s climax came in a flash and he thrusted up as she grinded against him, holding his hips down as he filled her to the brim. Behind the daze of it, he felt her cunt milking him dry and the drawn moan of Gale soaking her ass.

Katniss sighed contentedly, her mouth moving over Peeta’s lips as Gale pulled out of her carefully. She laid back on the cool mattress, letting out a drawn exhale.

“Peeta?” Her gaze went to the man, his eyes closed, and golden locks mussed. She kissed his shoulder. “Are you already falling asleep?”

“I must already be asleep,” he replied. “Because what just happened could be nothing but a crazy dream.”

Gale chuckled as he stood up. “I’m going to grab some water. You want?”

“I’m fine,” Katniss told her friend. She looked to the man next to her. “He’s out.”

Her friend looked at Peeta, his gaze tender. “He’s kind of beautiful, isn’t he?”

“More than beautiful,” she replied.

“You’re one smitten kitten,” Gale said, leaning to kiss her forehead before moving over her to kiss Peeta’s. “But I can understand why. I’ll be back.”

Katniss turned back to the dozing man. “Peeta?”

“Hmm?”

“I could easily fall in love with you,” she whispered into his ear. “I hope we remember one another tomorrow.”

Peeta put an arm around her, pulling her close. “Me too.”

When Gale returned, he grinned at the sight before him. Katniss’ head was on Peeta’s chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

Slipping in next to his friend, he told himself to pretend to sleep when they slipped out in the morning.

It would be up to them to see where they went next.

 **FIN**.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in the story after this one, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
